1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held electric sealers, and more particularly, to a hand-held electric sealer with a detachable sealing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held electric sealers are commonly provided for sealing plastic bags of various sizes in which foods or goods not yet consumed are packed for storage so as to keep them from contamination. A conventional hand-held electric sealer, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,594, includes a casing, a sealing mechanism, a press bar, and a safety stop plate, wherein the sealing mechanism has a heating wire which produces heat for sealing plastic bags. Moreover, to facilitate replacing sealing mechanisms in electric sealers, instead of throwing away the whole sealers when, for instance, heating wires are damaged, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0262281 discloses an electric sealer with a modulized sealing mechanism. Such modulized sealing mechanism or sealing module can be attached to, or detached from the electric sealer through a coupling arrangement, so that the sealing module can be easily replaced when damaged.